


【乙女向/雅阁×你】花与花语

by harmonica



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica/pseuds/harmonica
Summary: 雅各布×卖花姑娘reader
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Frye/Reader
Kudos: 7





	【乙女向/雅阁×你】花与花语

*雅各布×卖花姑娘reader 

（1）

你与雅各布·弗莱不愉快的初遇发生在一个美好又甜蜜的节日。

这是一个内敛含蓄的时代，比起直抒胸臆，人们更情愿用一束鲜花去表达自己内心的想法。情人、朋友、亲人都爱互赠花朵，不仅因为它们的美丽芬芳，更是因为它们内含特定的意义。几乎每位女士都拥有一本花语词典，这是伦敦城中的时尚。这或许有些矫情，但谢天谢地，这份矫情至少令你得以谋生。

推着板车兜售鲜花，这就是你的工作。

每天天还未亮之时，你就得推着你的板车，尽可能地抢先以低廉的价格在花棚中收购到最新鲜的花。然后，再推回热闹的城区，叫卖着你那些楚楚可怜的小花朵。你的收入决定了你在伦敦的生存。其实黑鸦帮也许没那么糟糕——也许。对于你而言，暴徒帮、煤渣帮或是黑鸦帮，又有什么区别呢？

在暴徒帮掌控的地方，你还得把你这一天为数不多的收入，拿出一点，“自愿”交给暴徒帮，寻求庇护。

生活很苦，推着板车很重很累，泰晤士河的气味令人作呕，工厂烟囱的灰混在空气中，让人呼吸困难。你推着你的花穿过一条条街，尽力说服每一位路过的先生太太来买一束花。鲜花的保质期很短，若是在这一天日落时，你还没能把大部分花都转化成你口袋中的先令，你今天的忙碌与疲惫大抵是白费了。但这又能怎么样呢，还是得活下去。

至少，还有花朵是美好的。你难得露出一个笑脸，用手指轻轻触碰着娇艳的山茶花花瓣，上边还沾有新鲜的露水。是的，你一直是个喜欢花的女孩儿，即使卖花这份工作只是维持生计，至少你很享受与花朵们对话共处的时刻。今天是情人节，情人节……和你有关系嘛？先令、英镑、面包，这才是你想要的。

对吧，可爱的花花们？

朝那些陷入热恋、或是扭扭捏捏的男女们推销出这些花，你说不定能给自己买条新的丝带，装饰在帽子上呢。啊，美好的情人节。

你充满希望与动力的情人节终结于雅各布·弗莱。你是后来才知道，那位总是驾着马车在路上横冲直撞的黑鸦帮首领，叫雅各布·弗莱。

那天清晨，在泰晤士河边，你的一车鲜花载着你对情人节的希望、你那难得的少女心、以及未来一天可能会有的收入，通通栽进了散发着恶臭的河水里。

“Sorryyyyyyyy——”驾驶着马车的青年扬着马鞭，叫喊着毫无意义的道歉。这辆马车开得歪歪扭扭，以一种势不可挡的气势直接往前冲，甚至撞倒了几根灯柱，车厢也被撞出凹陷。幸好，那驾车的青年也不是个彻底的混蛋，人们也都像是对这副场景习以为常。他们纷纷闪开，尽管场面有些失控，但没有人因此受伤。

只有你一个踉跄差点躲闪不及，跌倒在地。马车车厢撞上了你停靠在码头的推车。小腿与地面的摩擦让你疼得泛出泪花，但当你看到你的推车以一个并不优美的弧度落入河中时，你忍着疼痛站起了身。

我的花！我的家当！！

你往马车离去的方向小跑了两步，腿上刺痛。你像是用尽了全身力气大喊“你给我停下！”马车早已驶出很远，那个青年也许没能听见你的话——即使他听见了，又有什么用呢。

你靠着灯柱缓缓坐下，抱着膝盖，委屈得想要掉眼泪。周边的商贩并没有被波及到，倒霉的只有你一个人。他们只是唏嘘几句，又纷纷散开。当身着绿色衣服的帮派成员走过来时，你已经不想再纠缠什么了。要钱？没有。

出人意料的是，他们并不是来收钱的，这个区域什么时候被黑鸦帮掌控的？你不知道。但这些黑鸦帮帮众过来告诉你，弗莱小姐一定会给你相应的补偿的。

你根本不相信所谓的帮派，也不相信你能寻求到警察的帮助，哪怕这些帮众口中的“弗莱小姐”是个女人。但也是从那时，你知道了雅各布·弗莱：那个开着马车横冲直撞的混蛋，黑鸦帮的老大。

Jacob Frye, Jacob Frye——

你还没看清过他的脸，但这个名字已经被你咬牙切齿地在睡前来回念叨，每天如此。

（2）

你还是很快振作起来。

没有了车子，你便用篮子装，提着篮子走过一条条街巷，一座座公园。收入少了许多，但你还是能养活自己。偶尔，你还得用本该休息的时间去做一些缝补的活。每当你觉得疲惫时，你会在心中暗骂雅各布·弗莱，便精神许多。

直到某一天清晨，一位优雅英气的女士，买下了你所有的花。她告诉你，她叫伊薇·弗莱，有着一位不成器的弟弟。

你有些惊讶，你原以为那件事情永远也不会有人负责，黑帮从不可信。但弗莱小姐……她让人感到信赖。弗莱小姐与你平时所见的女士都不一样。她没有穿着和你一样的长裙，而是大胆地穿着方便行动的裤子，与利落修身的深色衣服。既不像那些贵小姐一般矜贵，也不像悍妇一般无礼。

“我听说这件事时有些晚了，幸好，我知道了这件事情。小姑娘，我明白那些东西对你来说意味着什么。我为我鲁莽的弟弟所做的一切向你道歉，我不会强求你接受这个道歉，你也有资格拒绝原谅我的弟弟。但对你带来的损失……我是来向你赔偿的。对不起，小姑娘。”

弗莱小姐诚恳地望着你，她甚至提前列出了一张账单，明细列出了你这些天里损失的收入。她给你赔偿的损失甚至比你实际的损失还要多上不少。

“我……”你犹豫了一会，你怎么可能拒绝这笔赔偿！你看向弗莱小姐，一时不知道该说什么。

你确实为之气愤。你气愤金钱的损失，而弗莱小姐给你赔偿；你气愤雅各布·弗莱的无礼，而弗莱小姐来替她的弟弟道歉。

“谢谢你的关心，弗莱小姐，你们与传闻中的确实一样，我先前也不应该带着恶意与不满去揣测你，抱歉。我只需要拿我应得的赔偿就足够了。至于原谅……这不是您的错，那是你弟弟造成的。”你说。

弗莱小姐露出了些许无奈的神情。她是个美丽的女人，脸上点点雀斑使她的面容带上了一些可爱。

“我一直在说服我的弟弟来向你道歉。噢，亲爱的，他虽然很混蛋，他一定会来的。”

“等一下……弗莱小姐，这些花太多了。如果你想保存下来，可以将它们做成压花。”你顿了一下，“免费的服务。”

“好姑娘。”伊薇·弗莱笑了，“我们的火车也需要一些新鲜的花做装饰，正好，我的……一位朋友，拜托我替他收集压花。我们会时常光顾的。”

（3）

“我们就在伯莎火车。如果有需要，随时来车站找我。”

你的工作变得格外轻松。因为黑鸦帮帮众偶尔会出现，替弗莱小姐或是艾格妮丝把你一整天的花都买走，你便有更多的时间去做缝补的工作，或是为弗莱小姐制作压花。同时，谢天谢地，因为这些黑鸦帮帮众，再也没什么流氓来这边找麻烦了。

也是直到现在，你才正式遇见雅各布·弗莱。

说起来，你从未见过他。一开始，你把委屈与愤怒都归于他的头上，你对他的印象就是一只疯乌鸦，横冲直撞，目中无人。弗莱小姐是个正直的女人，也许她的兄弟也不会很糟糕。在弗莱小姐的口中，她的弟弟散漫而无纪律，他们时常起冲突。在艾格妮丝口中，雅各布·弗莱是个慷慨而粗心的雇主。而在黑鸦帮帮众的口中……算了，全是完美而正面的形象，你怀疑他们是不是统一口径的，这不可信。

你第一次看见雅各布·弗莱时，他随手拿起一支百合花——从你的推车上拿走的。

就是他了。你从来不知道他的模样，但当他出现在你的面前，你知道这个男人就是他。

“我是真诚想向你道歉的，我姐姐揍过我了。”他说，“送给你，我为之前向你造成的麻烦感到抱歉。”

你平静地抬起头望向他。

“第一，这是我的花，你还没付钱；第二，百合花并没有道歉的花语；第三，我不想接受你的道歉。”

你扭过头，重新推动着你那重重的板车，径直离去。

“等等，怎么这么麻烦？”雅各布追了上来，跟在你旁边，夸张地挥动着手。“好吧我付钱我忘了，但花语……花语是什么鬼？我觉得这朵花很像你，小百合。喂——你别走！”

他就是这样吵吵闹闹地闯进了你的生活。你能遇见他的频率很少，但就连你也没察觉到，你几乎都不怎么见到弗莱小姐与艾格妮丝了。他从存在于你想象中的模样，变成了一个有些神秘，也有些闹腾的年轻男人。他同你想象中与传闻中的有点像，又不太一样。他浑身的缺点很多，但又不至于令人心生厌烦。

他来找你许多次，幸而他从不打扰你的工作，只是有些烦人。每一次，几乎都以你被他跳跃的思维堵得哑口无言结束。他不爱叫你的名字，偏爱用些“小百合花”的称呼，当你生气地制止，他便会更开心地拿走一支百合，很快便消失在高楼间——你已经习惯他从奇怪的地方突然出现，突然消失了。

你始终没有对他松口。雅各布·弗莱总是很忙，他很少会来打扰你，但他一旦出现，你清净的一天算是结束了。比如有一次，他买下所有的花，但会要求你和他一同把花送到火车站，送到伯莎火车。也许雅各布始终对你拒绝他的道歉耿耿于怀，他会不停地与你说话，你只是偶尔回应两句。明明弗莱小姐是这么的冷静，雅各布就像是她的对立面。

他戴着绅士的礼帽，穿着得体的衣服，你依然知道他不会是个传统的绅士。他的眉骨与脸侧有两道浅浅的疤，衬衫的领子没有扣好，露出了简陋的先令项链。

你偶尔抬起头，能看见他棕色的眼睛充满了朝气的光。雅各布总是这么快活，与街上困于谋生的人们——包括你自己，都不一样。伦敦灰蒙蒙的雾霾也没能使他的快乐削减半分。

你其实有些羡慕雅各布·弗莱的自由自在，但你知道人与人之间总是天差地别，你的烦恼与雅各布的烦恼肯定不一样。话说回来，他真的会被什么事情所困扰吗？不可否认的是，你和他待在一起时，脸上的笑容也会变得多一点。

装满鲜花的板车有些重，你习惯了这种力气活，可也会感到疲惫。渐渐地，你的话便更少了，只是胸口微微起伏，呼吸得更沉重。

雅各布没有说什么，他自然地从你手中拉过拖车的手柄，接替了你的工作。

（4）

怎么可能真的有人会讨厌他？

雅各布的出现就像一种惊喜，是你平淡生活中的一个变数。

他会把你骗上马车，绕着伦敦四处狂奔，在你捶着车厢尖叫时放声大笑。有那么一瞬间你以为自己会像你那辆可怜的小推车一般掉进泰晤士河，但他的车技其实还不错。你也有生以来第一次看见了飞驰退后的街巷，混杂着煤渣气味的风也没有那么讨厌了。

或者，他会跟你开一个小小的玩笑，突然从高处落到你的面前吓你一跳，或是用绳索在空中掠过，在你头顶拿走你的帽子。有一次，他甚至带你到了教堂塔尖上。当他伸开挡在你眼前的手时，你连叫都叫不出声，只能死死抓住他的胳膊，瑟瑟发抖。

但如果没有他，你永远也不会发现站在高处看这座城市是多么的开阔，高空中的鸟儿会落在你的肩上。

你不会生他气。

（5）

“我没有理由生气，我所有的损失都已经得到补偿。”

“那你为什么每次看到我都冷着脸呢？！我看见你对伊薇笑了！”

你拿起推车上挂着的喷壶，依次给花卉们根部的泥巴洒了几滴水珠，哼着你家乡的小调。

“你毁了我的情人节，我很讨厌我的计划被无端打乱。而您总是急匆匆的模样，我永远不知道你下一刻会打破什么常理。”你说，“我希望用情人节当天的第一笔收入给自己买一条新的绸子，系在头发上。即使我后来能买到更多的发带，我也找不到那天的好心情了。你懂吗，弗莱先生？”

雅各布皱着眉，眼睛里有那么几秒钟是充满迷茫的。但他很快丢下了这个乱七八糟的问题，他从来不会让烦恼的东西去困扰自己。

“那你会认为我是个粗鲁无礼的男人吗？小百合，我从来不是什么绅士。”

“谢谢，我还不至于是个瞎子。”你随口回道。

“你等我一下。”他起身离去，而你见怪不怪。雅各布总是这样，随心而行。

他很快回来了，出现的方式依旧出人意料，雅各布是从你身后的墙壁上跳下来的。他跑的有些急，你能看见他敞开的领口处，汗液顺着脖子滑下。

“来吧，转过身去。”他不是在询问你，你还没出声，他便按着你小小的肩膀，推着你让你背对着他。

“你喜欢绿色吗？”雅各布问道。

“还不错？你在做什么？”你有些疑惑。当你感觉自己束好的发辫松开散落时，你整个人僵住了。

他拿着解开的发绳，手指缠绕着穿过你披散的长发，像是一个孩子一般，对你的头发充满好奇。“和我姐姐的不一样……”

你的耳根一片通红，不知是羞愤还是尴尬，你想要转过头来制止他，被扯到的长发让你疼得眯起了眼。“别乱动。”他说，“我会绑回去的。”

于是你便僵硬着，任由他慢吞吞地玩弄着你的长发。他的确在这种事情上粗手粗脚的，你绝不相信他曾经动过弗莱小姐的头发，如果是弗莱小姐的话，他绝对会被揍的，绝对。

久到你的额上染上一片薄汗，雅各布终于放弃编回你原来的发辫。他把你的长发松松地用发带束起，不太美观，但还算体面。

“新的发带，是黑鸦帮的绿色，我的赔礼。希望这能重新给你带来好心情。”他满意地欣赏着自己的杰作，“……啊，你的脸红得像只西红柿。”

你应该生气，你应该生气地把水泼到他身上让他立刻滚。但你心中并没有这种感觉。甚至如他所说，你的心中像是盛开了一座花园。所有的花朵不分季节不分地域，一同绽放开来。这种冲动快要从你的心中跳跃出来。

那天夜里，你解下头发，躺在床上，将那条绣着精致纹路带着蕾丝点缀的墨绿色发带缠在手腕，久久未能睡着。 

（6）

你闲暇时间依旧帮助弗莱小姐收集与制作压花。你隐约觉得，弗莱小姐的压花与她的那位“朋友”有很大的关联。那大概是一种……

“恋爱的气息，弗莱小姐。”你冷静地说。

“你在说什么胡话，小百合！”伊薇·弗莱差点要捂着你的嘴，你注意到这个称呼，心中哀叹。雅各布·弗莱到底都跟别人说过些什么。

在这一年里，你不知不觉已经与伯莎火车上的人们熟悉起来，你也敢开弗莱小姐的玩笑了。“我这儿随时供应大量新鲜的花噢，如果是弗莱小姐的婚礼的话，我可以不收钱。”

弗莱小姐气急地接过压花，像是逃避一般回到了火车。火车驶离时，她冲你大喊：“你还是留给自己吧，小姑娘！”

你笑着看伯莎火车缓缓启动，准备转身离去。车厢的连接处突然出现一个人影，火车启动的速度扬起的风吹动他的衣摆。你睁大眼，看着他从启动的列车上往站台跳出去。

是雅各布。高楼还是墙壁于他而言就如平地一般，更不用说只是跳车。但你每一次看都依旧觉得担心。

他冲到你跟前，眼睛亮得像藏着阳光。

“嘿，你为什么没来找我？”

“我是来给弗莱小姐送东西的……我们之间的生意。”

他扁了扁嘴，翻了个白眼，明显地不开心。

“那我也要买！”

“可是你买花做什么呢？”你耐心同他说，想方设法暗示他，你的姐姐可能要和别人跑了。“弗莱小姐的花是……有用的，信息都藏在花语里了。”

“弗莱先生的花也是有用的。”他不由分说，从口袋里拿出一张字条递给你，“这是清单，我都写好了，我能买到这些花吗？”

你有些讶异，雅各布是真的准备买花。你接过清单粗略扫了一眼，“有些难，太多了，你得明天来拿，而且很多花并不是这个季节的——啊，你是不是在寻我开心？”

“那就讲好了，明天，你一定要来。”他并没有再和你拌嘴，只是摘下了礼帽，笑着望着你。

你在准备清单上的花时终于意识到了不对。

如果说每朵花的花语都是一句话，那这满纸的字……都是甜腻的情话。

你咬着下唇绞着头发，回忆起今天看见雅各布时的情形，阻止自己继续胡思乱想下去。他说不定只是和弗莱小姐赌气，他……他这种随心而行，自由自在，冲破常规的人，怎么可能会像大多数绅士一般，需要借助花语，向某位小姐表白心迹呢？

对……他怎么可能知道花语。他是什么时候认识了一位令他动心的小姐，会令他改变自己的行事方式？

你停下了手中的活，你突然觉得心中有些堵堵的。在拿起玫瑰花时，那支玫瑰的刺刺破了你的手指。你的手指瑟缩一下，望着玫瑰落入泥地，沾满灰尘。沉默许久，你再次去挑选玫瑰。

一定要给他最美丽的一朵玫瑰。

第二天如约而至。雅各布今天的心情似乎很不错，礼帽干净，衣服浆洗得笔挺，靴子也擦得发亮。而你的心情就没有那么好了。

你看见过很多客人来取花时流露出的对心爱之人的爱意，但你这次并不想在雅各布身上看到这些。这是为什么？

他付给你钱，笑着说，“钱付了。你还记得我们第一次见面吗，我拿了一支百合，没付钱，就要送给你。”

你摇摇头：“我们的第一次见面，你把我的花和推车撞进了泰晤士河。”

你低着头，不想让自己脸上的表情被他看见。随着浓郁的花香，一束花推到了你的面前。你抬起头，撞进他的视线。

“你说得对，我随便买的花，并不知道是什么意思，希望你能为我讲解。”

从忧郁转完欣喜只需要他的一句话，你才发现，自己的情绪已经能被他轻易左右。但你的确在窃喜：看吧！他真的不懂得花语，也许他从来没想过和哪位小姐去告白。

“这得加钱。我给你讲讲吧。”你终于露出了笑，“丁香水仙，渴望；落雪，希望；金鱼草与风信子，歉意；石竹，纯粹的爱；栀子花，藏起来的爱恋……”

你轻快地说着，直到说到最后的花。

“玫瑰花，是，我爱你。”

“我也一样。”

雅各布牵起你的手，被玫瑰花刺刺伤的手指还有些刺痛。你的大脑有一瞬间的空白。

“笨蛋弗莱先生，花是不会说话的。”你捂住了嘴，你猜你现在根本藏不住你脸上的笑意，脸颊像是要烧着一样发烫，“苍白无力的从来不是语言。因为人不敢把他们的情感亲口说出来，所以才有了花语。我认识的弗莱先生是这样的人吗？”

雅各布果然不服气了。

“我怎么可能不敢？我是怕吓到你，我的小百合花。你听好了——我从一开始就觉得你很可爱。我为我最初的鲁莽道歉，但我逐渐喜欢上和你待在一起的感觉。我……”

他没能继续说下去。

你踮起脚，吻了他。


End file.
